Certain off-road vehicles, such as agricultural vehicles (e.g., tractors, harvesters, combines, etc.), construction vehicles (e.g., loaders, bulldozers, excavators, etc.) forestry vehicles (e.g., feller-bunchers, tree chippers, knuckleboom loaders, etc.) and other industrial vehicles, military vehicles (e.g., combat engineering vehicles (CEVs), etc.), snowmobiles, and all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), may be equipped with elastomeric endless tracks which enhance their traction and floatation on soft, slippery and/or irregular grounds (e.g., soil, mud, sand, ice, snow, etc.) on which they operate.
Traction, floatation and other aspects relating to use and performance of tracked vehicles depend on various factors, including the vehicles' tracks. For example, rigidity characteristics as well as resistance to wear, damage or other deterioration of a track can have a significant influence on traction, floatation and other performance aspects of a vehicle propelled by the track.
While track designs have evolved, there remains a need to improve elastomeric endless tracks for traction of vehicles.